The present invention relates to an interior component carrier system, in particular for use in an aircraft, and a method for mounting an interior component carrier system, in particular in an aircraft.
When installing interior components, such as, for example, overhead luggage compartments, personal service units (PSUs), piping and wiring, lining panels, etc., in an aircraft, it is currently customary to connect the interior components to the aircraft structure individually. Since each component has to be positioned separately and fastened to the aircraft structure sequentially, the mounting of these components is very time-consuming. In addition, after installation of certain large interior components, such as overhead luggage compartments, areas of the aircraft interior arranged, for example, between the interior compartments and the aircraft's primary structure, are accessible only with difficulties or not at all. As a consequence, these areas cannot be used for the installation of further interior components.
In order to simplify the installation of interior components, EP 2 435 311 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,056,685 B2 describe a method for mounting interior components in an aircraft, wherein a first and a second interior component are pre-mounted, secured to a mounting device and connected to form an individual module. A plurality of individual modules which are secured to the mounting device are interconnected to form a large module which is secured to the mounting device. This large module is detached from the mounting device and transported to an end mounting position in an aircraft fuselage element. Finally, the large module is mounted in the aircraft fuselage element.
For transporting the large module to its end mounting position in the aircraft usage element, a transport device as described in EP 2 435 310 B1 and US 2012/131779 A1 may be used.